O Complô
by Darinhaa
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan é uma menina de 08 anos que não conheceu seu pai, Edward Cullen, mas ela está disposta a tudo para mudar essa situação. Para mudar isso Renesmee conta com a ajuda da família Swan e Cullen que juntos armam o Complô.
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos:** _- Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- Pode conter Hentai, mas ainda não tenho certeza, e nesse caso eu aviso;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está Concluída. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo._

**Sinopse completa:** Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan é uma menina de 08 anos que não conheceu seu pai, Edward Cullen, mas ela está disposta a tudo para mudar essa situação.  
Além disso, Renesmee não aguenta mais ver o sofrimento e solidão de sua mãe, Isabella Swan. Que sofre desde que se separou de seu amor.  
Para mudar tudo isso Renesmee conta com a ajuda da família Swan e Cullen que juntos armam o Complô.

**Apresentando: O Complô**

_Boa Leitura!_

A cidade de Forks foi o palco da linda história de amor entre Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen. Ela filha do chefe de policia da cidade, ele filho do médico.

Mas, a inveja é capaz de destruir muitas coisas, causar dores e separar pessoas. Contudo, há um laço que nada é incapaz de quebrar! E oito anos depois, Edward vai se ver frente a frente com uma verdade tão incontestável, quanto a sua necessidade e saudade por ela.

Quando sua filha Renesmee arma _O Complô_.

Uma decisão...

– Ele precisa saber! - Alice falou enérgica.

– Ela tem o direito de conhecê-lo. - Afirmou Charlie.

– Ponham na cabeça de vocês que ela não quer! - a voz de Renée era firme

Uma ligação que muda tudo...

– Vovó, eu quero conhecer meu pai! - a vozinha decidida e magoada ecoou pela mente de Renée pelo restante da semana.

Uma certeza...

– Não importa quem é o certo ou errado, é a vida de uma criança que está em jogo! – disse Charlie tomando a frente, quando Carlisle parou de falar – sempre fui contra a Bella esconder do Edward que ele tinha uma filha, mas aceitei a opção da minha filha acreditando ser o melhor para ela. Agora sei que errei, alias todos erramos com a Nessie. – todos estavam refletindo as palavras dele, ele realmente tinha razão.

– O que faremos? – perguntou Renée

Um plano...

– [...] temos de fazê-lo encontrá-las, ou dar pistas! – falou Alice com um sorriso um tanto perverso.

– Como seria isso? – questionou Emmett interessado na idéia da irmã.

– Podemos deixar uma foto da Nessie em algum lugar, de modo que ele pense que esquecemos. – Alice falava e todos começavam a entender do que se tratava o plano dela.

– Também, poderemos estar falando sobre ela e quando ele chegar, nos calamos. – disse Rosalie – isso é algo bem típico, e sei que vai aguçar o lado investigador dele.

– Acho que posso conseguir a transferência dele para Houston! – disse Charlie...

**_O Complô!_**

**_Porque as vezes é necessário interferir na vida de quem amamos, mesmo passando por cima das decisões deles!_**

_Notas: Esse é só um resumo pra dá o gostinho.  
A fic está concluída, então planejo postar com intervalo de dois ou três dias, tendo comentário, tem capitulo.  
=D_


	2. Capitulo 1 O Complô está formado

_Avisos: - Personagens da Stephenie Meyer, mas estória totalmente minha;  
- Todos humanos;  
- Plágio é crime, então você sabe... Não Plagiei;  
- Pode conter Hentai, mas ainda não tenho certeza, e nesse caso eu aviso;  
- É uma short-fic, com capítulos pequenos e está completa. Tendo reviews, tem capitulo_

_Nota: Como prometido, capitulo um_

**_Capitulo 1. O Complô está formado_**

**_01 de dezembro de 2011 - quinta-feira - casa dos Swans_**

– Ele precisa saber! - Alice falou enérgica.

– Ela tem o direito de conhecê-lo. - Afirmou Charlie.

– Ponham na cabeça de vocês que ela não quer! - a voz de Renée era firme, contudo ela não foi capaz de perceber a cumplicidade que existia entre o seu marido e a melhor amiga de sua filha. Ela sabia que eles tinham razão, mas não iria contra as decisões de Isabella. Se sua filhinha queria que fosse assim. Assim seria.

– Tudo bem! - disse Charlie se rendendo mais uma vez. Aquelas discussões seguiam por anos, e eles sempre se renderam a vontade dela. Vontade essa que deixavam-na longe deles, e não apenas ela, mas Renesmee também.

– Ok. - o que ela não sabia, era que dessa vez eles não estavam rendidos, muito pelo contrario. Dessa vez eles agiriam, e não haveria ninguém que os fizesse voltar atrás.

– Eu já vou então! – a voz de Alice parecia contrariada, e Renée naquele instante se compadeceu dela, mas a decisão não estava em suas mãos.

Renée é uma boa mãe, mas faz tudo o que Isabella deseja, mesmo que não concorde. Há quase oito anos atrás sua filha partiu de Forks, levando na bagagem muito mais do que roupas. Na verdade Isabella fugiu.

Mas não da família ou dos amigos, ela fugiu dele. No entanto ela possui uma parte dele, sempre ao seu lado, Renesmee. Claro, que todos a conhecem, claro que a menina sabe de quem é filha, mas Isabella não permite que ele saiba.

Contudo, ninguém aguenta mais vê-los sempre tristes e amargurados. Edward se entregou a carreira dentro da policia. Já Isabella, vive de plantão em plantão desde que se formou, graças a Deus ela tem Jacob. Renée não é uma má pessoa, aliás, ela quer a felicidade da filha como todos os outros, mas temia a reação de Bella. O que Renée não sabia era quem estava por trás de tudo, mas como toda avó que se preza ela logo, logo estará dentro do complô.

– Triiiiimmmmm [n/a: perdão, sonoplastia não é a minha praia]

– Residência dos Swan! - respondeu mecanicamente, com o pensamento longe.

– Vovó - a vozinha infantil e inocente a saldou

– Renesmee querida, a vovó tá com saudade... - ela até tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi bruscamente interrompida.

– Vovó, eu quero conhecer meu pai! - a vozinha decidida e magoada ecoou pela mente de Renée pelo restante da semana.

**_04 de dezembro de 2011 - domingo - casa dos Cullen's._**

– Queridos amigos, acredito que todos tenham recebido a mesma mensagem, e diante de tal imagino que sintam-se como eu, no direito e dever de tomar uma atitude. - a voz de Carlisle era decidida – não por nossos filhos, mas pela nossa neta.

– Não importa quem é o certo ou errado, é a vida de uma criança que está em jogo! – disse Charlie tomando a frente, quando Carlisle parou de falar – sempre fui contra a Bella esconder do Edward que ele tinha uma filha, mas aceitei a opção da minha filha acreditando ser o melhor para ela. Agora sei que errei, alias todos erramos com a Nessie. – todos estavam refletindo as palavras dele, ele realmente tinha razão.

– O que faremos? – perguntou Renée

– Não podemos simplesmente chegar no Edward e falar "Você tem uma filha de oito anos!" conheço meu filho, ele vai no mínimo rir de nós. – disse Esme.

– Concordo, temos de fazê-lo encontrá-las, ou dar pistas! – falou Alice com um sorriso um tanto perverso.

– Como seria isso? – questionou Emmett interessado na idéia da irmã.

– Podemos deixar uma foto da Nessie em algum lugar, de modo que ele pense que esquecemos. – Alice falava e todos começavam a entender do que se tratava o plano dela.

– Também, poderemos estar falando sobre ela e quando ele chegar, nos calamos. – disse Rosalie – isso é algo bem típico, e sei que vai aguçar o lado investigador dele.

– Acho que posso conseguir a transferência dele para Houston! – disse Charlie pensativo, talvez realizando conexões, ou planejando alguns telefonemas. – Ele não sabe para onde ela foi, não é? – questionou fitando Carlisle.

– Acredito que não. – respondeu distraidamente – Além disso, ela só se mudou a dois anos, duvido que alguém tenha comentado algo para ele.

– Como se ele permitisse! – disse Jasper, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

– É verdade! – suspirou Alice.

– Eles são muitos cabeças-duras, quando poderíamos imaginar que toda essa história tomaria proporções tão gigantescas? – a pergunta de Renée espelhava o que se passava na mente dos demais.

– É verdade! – confirmou Esme lançando um olhar a Renée que todos rotularam como conversa de mães.

– Bem, meus amigos aproveito para informar que Renée e eu tomamos a decisão de nos mudarmos! – falou Charlie, pegando os demais desprevenidos.

– Por que? – foi a pergunta de Rosalie, enquanto Alice apenas sorria, afinal, após a "fuga" de Isabella, ela e Charlie tinham se tornado muito amigos, chegando a serem confidentes.

– Ora Rosalie, não é óbvio, ele está tomando a atitude que todos nós deveríamos ter tomado a anos! – afirmou Alice confiante.

– E qual seria? – insistiu Emmett.

– Vamos morar em Pasadena. – disse Charlie encarando os demais que o encaravam chocados. – Estou me aposentando, e tanto a Renée, como eu, sentimos muita falta da nossa filha e neta a cidade é próxima a Houston e poderemos ficar perto da Nessie e da Bella.

– O Jazz e eu iremos para Houston! – afirmou Alice sorridente e confiante. Era de se esperar a atitude dela, isso é o que ela queria fazer desde que Bella foi embora, mas os pais não permitiram, agora, porém as coisas seriam diferentes.

– Oh! – a expressão de Esme era chocada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa. Já Carlisle sorriu par a filha e o genro, ele presenciou o sofrimento da filha quando a amiga partiu. Alice ficou deprimida e por dois anos inteiros não olhava na cara do irmão, que infelizmente estava preso dentro de sua bolha de sofrimento e não era capaz de ver nada mais.

– Eu já imaginava. – disse Carlisle abraçando a esposa.

– Bom... – disse Charlie emocionado, afinal teria suas três meninas por perto. – já que as noticias foram dadas, é melhor encerrarmos e cada um tomar sua parte no plano. A parte das fotos e das conversas pela metade deixo para vocês, e eu providenciarei a transferência do Edward.

– Charlie, como você conseguirá isso? Ele trabalha em Seattle, e você é chefe de policia de Forks! – questionou Jasper curioso.

– Garoto eu salve muita gente, e nem sempre fui chefe de Forks! – falou saindo com Renée deixando os demais atordoados, ante suas palavras.

– Nossa o Charlie possui segredos, quem diria! – afirmou Emmett com expressão cômica fazendo os demais gargalharem.

– Carl, acho que eles tem razão! – falou Esme naquela mesma noite, deitada em sua cama.

– Em que querida? – perguntou Carlisle, embora ele suspeitasse sobre o que ela se referia.

–Ficar próximo delas! – afirmou pensativa.

– Imaginei que você iria falar tal coisa. – disse sorrindo, de forma que fez Esme estremecer e sentir-se como uma adolescente–Vou solicitar minha transferência, e você trate de procurar uma casa bem grande. – falou se aproximando da esposa.

– Te amo Carl. – falou Esme sentindo o desejo consumi-la aos poucos, só de olhar os olhos amorosos e apaixonados do marido.

**_Naquele mesmo domingo mais cedo..._**

O investigador Edward Cullen observa atônito seu apartamento, o domingo era sem dúvidas o pior dia da semana para ele. Não tinha nada para fazer, não queria estar próximo a sua família e amigos, e tão pouco poderia ir ao distrito, pois o Chefe tinha proibido sua entrada lá em um domingo a dois anos. Mas isso não era o mais triste em sua vida, o pior era lembrar que ela partira.

Há oito anos Isabella se foi de Forks e ele nunca mais a viu, contudo isso não impede que as lembranças o invadam. Ele a amava ainda, disso não tinha dúvidas. No inicio ele pensou em procura-la, mas ela é tão teimosa quanto ele. Com o passar dos anos ele desistiu de ir atrás dela.

Ele sabe que seus pais, irmãos e amigos a visitam mais de uma vez ao ano, e não entende o por que. Ninguém, depois de sua explosão com Alice, se atreve a falar no nome dela a sua frente, mas ela continua impregnada em suas veias, como uma doença que o enfraquece e ano após ano ele morre mais um pouco.

– Maldito domingo! – Edward odeia o domingo com todas as suas forças, pois não tem nada o que fazer, e dessa forma as lembranças, dores e amarguras o invadem. Ele poderia sair, caminhar, espairecer, visitar aqueles que ama, mas a verdade é que em todos os lugares que ele está, é como se ela se materializasse.

E tudo porque ele foi estupido o suficiente para deixa-la partir.

**_11 de dezembro de 2011 – domingo - Uma semana depois do inicio do Complô_**

Após receber a noticia mais inusitada de sua vida, Edward estava verdadeiramente chocado, sua família inteira iria se mudar para Houston, e ele não entendia como isso havia acontecido.

– Como assim pai? – perguntou perplexo.

– Sua irmã recebeu uma ótima proposta lá, e sua mãe bateu o pé que iria, o que você queria que eu fizesse? – respondeu Carlisle divertido, mas o instinto de Edward gritava que havia mais coisas ai. – além disso, você também irá para lá, nada mais justo do que ficarmos próximos a nossos filhos! – concluiu Carlisle, usando um tom que não permitiria retruques.

Raramente algo pegava o investigador Cullen de surpresa, mas descobrir que a sua família inteira estava se mudando, o fez ficar com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

– Ok, então! – disse Edward deixando transparecer toda sua inquietação com a situação.

– Meu filho, essa é a melhor decisão que já tomamos em anos! – falou Carlisle em um tom conciliatório, o que aumentou ainda mais as desconfianças de Edward. – Tchau Edward.

– Tchau Pai! – disse desligando. Edward se pôs a pensar sobre o real motivo de tudo aquilo. Em uma semana toda sua vida virou de ponta cabeça, primeiro sua irmã e irmão avisam que estão se mudando para Houston, depois uma ordem superior o transferiu para a mesma cidade, lhe dando uma semana para se preparar, e agora seus pais. Ele já desconfiava que algo não ia bem, a anos tinha a sensação de que o escondiam algo, mas todos sempre encobriram muito bem e ele apenas desconfiava, não tinha como confirmar.

Algo estava muito errado naquilo tudo e só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajuda-lo.

– Você ligou para o Chefe Swan, no momento não estamos, então deixe seu recado! – a voz firme de Charlie ressoou através da linha e Edward olhava chocado o aparelho em sua mão, afinal, os Swan sempre estavam em casa no domingo, e isso fez com que o estomago de Edward se revirasse em seu interior em duvidas e desconfianças.

O que Edward não sabia era que "_O Complô está formado!_"

_Nota: E então? O que acharam? Com comentário, tem capitulo... Bjus_


End file.
